


A cat's Tail

by akuarose



Series: Boys and Their Nekos [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Kuroo is a good guy, M/M, Past Abuse, neko kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo buys a neko-hybrid named Kenma. While living with Kuroo, Kenma falls in love with the male</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cat's Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I'm sorry, but i didn't spell check this.

Kuroo walks down the rows of cages, some filled with cats, others filled with neko-hybrids. The neko-hybrids are naked, wearing only enough to cover their privates and a collar around their neck. The owner strolls behind him. Kuroo stops at a cage, peering inside to see the half human-half-cat man curled into a ball, eyes filled with panic. The boy’s golden brown ears twitch, the tips of the ears a dark brown, almost black. His hears match his hair- short golden brown with dark brown roots. The boy’s tail, also golden brown with the tip dark brown, flicks back and forth.

“What about this guy?” Kuroo asks.

“This one has been through many homes.” The owner grumbles. 

“Why? Is he violent or something?”

“No, this pet is too shy and skittish. He isn’t a good pet at all.”

“I want him.” Kuroo smiles at the boy.

“Ok.” The man agrees. “Go back to the front, I’ll get him ready for you.”

“Thanks.” Kuroo smiles, heading back to the front of the shop.

The man opens the cage, grabbing the young boy with force. “If this man brings you back, you will be punished.” He takes a leash from his back pocket, attaching it to the hook on the collar. The man meets Kuroo back in the front. “Here you are sir.”

Kuroo takes the leash. “Thank you.” Kuroo leads the catboy back to his car. He opens the passenger door, allowing him to climb him. Kuroo walks around, getting in on the drivers’ side. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. You can call me Kuroo or Tetsurou, whichever you prefer.” Kuroo drives onto the busy street. Kuroo waits for the boy to say his name, or anything at all, but he stays quiet. “What’s your name?”

“Kozume Kenma.” He answers softly.

“You’ll be happy with me Kenma.” Kuroo chirps. “I hope so at least.”

Kenma only nods, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them. 

“Shit, you’re probably cold. I’m sorry.” Kuroo crakes the heat up, not even considering that Kenma would be cold. Of course he would, he’s only wearing boxers. “I’m sorry.” Kuroo stops at a red light, taking his sweater off. “Here. I don’t want you to freeze.”

Kenma accepts the sweater, putting it on slowly. The warmth makes him relax. “Thank you.” He’s grateful for the sweater, but he knows it won’t last. His last owners would starte off nice until they grew sick of his shyness and such, so they got rid of him.

“We’ll be home soon.”

Ten minutes later, Kuroo pulls up to an apartment complex. Rain had started falling, drenching the two as they walk inside. He leads Kenma to the fourth floor and into his place.  
“Well, home sweet home I guess.”

Kuroo ventures further into the home, leaving Kenma standing in the door. The oversized sweater fell right above knees, smelling like Kuroo and the rain. Kenma found himself liking the smell of the older man.

“Kenma, don’t just stand there.” Kuroo calls from the bedroom. Kenma walks further, standing by the couch, not sure where to go since he’s dripping wet. Kuroo reappears, with dry clothes on. He holds a towel in one hand, a set of clothes in the other. “Come on. You’ll catch a cold.”

“No I won’t.”

“Yes, you will.”

“Will not.”

“Will too.”

“Will not.”

Kuroo laughs. “Stop arguing and just listen to me.” He pulls the sweater over the Kenma’s head, ears twitching. He also removes the collar, cursing that the damn thing is cruel and unkind. He hands the towel to Kenma, letting him dry himself off. “The clothes will be too big, but it’s just until I get you some new clothes.” Kuroo leaves, giving him some privacy to change.

Kenma finishes drying his body, putting on the shirt. He changes into new boxers, then a pair of grey sweats. He jumps when a towel is suddenly covering his head.  
“Relax. It’s just me.” Kuroo’s voice is gentle and soft. He rubs Kenma’s head tenderly. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Your old owner was mean, wasn’t he?”

Kenma only nods, shuddering at the thought. His old owners would beat him if he didn’t listen.

“I promise I won’t hurt you.”

“That’s what they all say.” Kenma mutters, tail flicking back and forth, ears flat against his head.

“I know we just met, but you can trust me.” Kuroo gives Kenma a soft smile. Kenma doesn’t believe him. A knock on the door makes Kenma flinch. “I’ll be back, feel free to wander the place.”

Kuroo leaves, going to the door. Kenma sits on the couch, fixing his ears on the conversation.

“Guys, I just picked him up. He’s still shy and nervous.”

“Please Kuroo?” A voice whines.

“No. I’ll let you know when it’s safe to see him again.”

“Fine. You better let me know.”

Kuroo reappears in the living room, grabbing the remote and clicking the tv on. He sits down next to Kenma, too close for Kenma, but he deals with it.

“That was my friend. He wanted to see you, but I don’t want him scaring you. He can’t control the volume of his voice.”

Kenma hums, hugging his knees.

“Are you still cold? I can grab a blanket.” Kuroo offers.

Kenma shakes his head. “No.”

“Are you tired? I bet those cages weren’t fun to sleep in.” Kuroo shivers, trying to imagine sleeping in a cage.

“I hated it.”

“Don’t worry Kitten, I’m not making you sleep in a cage.” Kuroo flashes a smile.

Kenma stares at him, taking in his scent. He doesn’t know why, but he’s fascinated about his scent. It’s different from his other owners. Kinder maybe. Less threatening.

“So, can you turn into a cat like whenever, or does it just happen?”

“Whenever I want.” Kenma shrugs.

“That’s so cool. I love cats.” 

Kuroo talks and talks and Kenma doesn’t even get annoyed of it like he thought. He knew Kuroo would get of his shyness and flinching later on, they all did.

~~

Kuroo had bought Kenma new clothes and anything else the boy needed. He even bought cat toys and food, for when he’s in cat form. Kuroo would go away from 7-5 for his job in an office, leaving Kenma alone. During that time, Kenma would either sleep, eat, or play video games. Sometimes Kuroo would join him in a few games before making dinner.  
Over the next few weeks, Kenma had finally gotten use to Kuroo’s touches. Sometimes it would be a few pats on the head, or ruffling his hair. Or pulling him into a hug at random times just because ‘he wants a hug’. Kenma would shifted into a cat every night before bed, and every time Kuroo would smile, picking him up and hugging him to his chest. Kenma would sleep with Kuroo in his cat form, waking up the morning back to half human, with Kuroo cuddling him. He found that he really liked Kuroo, enjoying waking up like that every morning. He also found that Kuroo was keeping his promise so far, but that’s what scared Kenma the most. Why did Kuroo buy him if he wasn’t going to treat him as a pet. Usually pets did things for their owners, but Kuroo didn’t force Kenma into anything. Pets were more treated as slaves then pets. Kuroo even did his best to not surprise Kenma or startle him. 

Days later, Kuroo takes Kenma out, no collar or leash, which surprised Kenma. He holds Kenma’s hand, not wanting to lose him in the busy streets.

“Where are we going?” The street noise is loud, so his presses his ears to his head. He sees other nekos walking around, some with collars and leashes, and others not.

“It’s a surprise.”

Kenma stops walking, or tries to but Kuroo keeps tugging him along. Last time his owner was taking him somewhere for a surprise, Kenma found himself back at the shop. Tears form in his eyes. He tries to break free from Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo stops and turns around.

“Kenma, what’s wrong? Is this place too crowded for you?” He steps closer, concern written all over his face.

“N-no…” He chokes out. “Please don’t send me back.”

“Send you back? Kenma, what makes you think I’m doing that?”

“The surprise. You’re taking me back. It happened once already.”

Kuroo pulls Kenma into a hug, ignoring the looks of people as they walk around. “Kenma, I’m not giving you up. I care too much about you.”

Kenma cries, gripping Kuroo’s shirt. He realizes that he loves Kuroo. He loves the gently touches. Loves his scent. His stupid, yet funny jokes and puns. Loves when he pets his fur when in cat form. Loves how easy going he is. Loves the playful arguments they get into over nothing. Everything about Kuroo.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. I should have realized you wouldn’t like surprises. It’s been a month since I got you. I wanted to celebrate by taking you out to eat.”

“I’m sorry.” He repeats.

“Don’t be. You were scared. We can skip the dinner and go home, if you want.”

“Can we?”

“Yea, let’s do that.”

They go home, warm up leftovers and watch movies. Kenma falls asleep in Kuroo lap, curled into a ball. Kuroo hugs him gently, a soft smile on his face. 

~~

“Bokuto, just remember, he’s nervous around new people.” Kuroo warns for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

“Dude, I know.” He rolls his eyes, waiting for Kuroo to unlock the door. 

“Shit.” Kuroo says. “I didn’t lock the door.” Kuroo flings the door open, rushing in. “Kenma? Kenma?” Kuroo runs through the apartment.

“Here kitty kitty.” Bokuto coos, looking around.

“Dammit, someone must have taken him.” Kuroo slumps against the wall. 

“Does he have a collar on?”

“No. I didn’t want to put one on him.” Kuroo buries his face in his hands, tears forming in his eyes.

“Bro we’ll find him.”

“Find who?” A voice asks. It’s Kenma, standing in the doorway, head cocked to the side, tail waving back and forth between his legs.

“Kenma!” Kuroo cries out, rushing to tackle the boy in a hug. Kenma shrieks. “I thought something happened to you. Where were you?”

“Down the hall. Kageyama has a neko named Shouyou. I usually go over there sometimes and keep him company. I leave a note in case you come home before me. I throw it out if I’m home first. It was on the fridge.”

“Oh Kenma.” Kuroo hugs him tighter. Kuroo realizes just how important Kenma is to him. He loves the him. His sneezes are adorable and his pouting face is too cute. He doesn’t get mad when Kuroo does something stupid- he only acts mad.

“Kuroo, he’s a cutie.” Bokuto says, smiling.

“Right. Kenma, this is Bokuto.” He lets go of Kenma.

“Man, I want a neko so bad, but I can’t afford one right now.” He whines.

For the next hour, Bokuto and Kuroo catch up in their life, Kenma turning cat and sleeping in Kuroo’s lap. Bokuto leaves, promising that once he gets a neko, he’ll be bringing him over. Kenma changes back, throwing on some clothes and climbing in bed. Kuroo joins him soon after.

“Tetsu.” 

“Yea Kenma?”

“I think…I love you."

“I love you too Kitten.” Kuroo smiles, looping an around under Kenma to pull him closer and plant a kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> its obvi that Bokuto will get a neko that's named Akaashi and fall in love with him
> 
> hit me up on tumblr at Akua-rose

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Behind Golden-Brown Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716525) by [月島 蛍 (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/%E6%9C%88%E5%B3%B6%20%E8%9B%8D)




End file.
